


Fine Print

by Hertz



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fluff, Youkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hertz/pseuds/Hertz
Summary: It was supposed to be simple. Hide away, get a new job, start life anew. All she had to do, supposedly, was guard the princess Ruby Rose, but absolutely nowhere in Blake’s contract was it spelled out just how troublesome her sister Yang Xiao Long would prove to be.Or: nekomata assassin/bodyguard Blake au





	1. Prologue

“I need a new job,” says Blake, gripping her catnip cocktail tightly in her grasp. 

The one-eyed bartender makes that cackling, screeching noise that forces Blake’s large ears down again. “Offer, offers,” cackles the living parasol, hopping to and fro on its one leg like a pogo stick. “Offers for the demon Blake.” Its tongue darts out. Blake stares at the long, slimy thing in disgust as it sticks to unwashed glasses left out, pulling them towards it before depositing it in the sink. With a creak, its mouth falls open again, spilling letters out like feathers. “Hmm,” the kasaobake muses, its thin mouth stretched into a grin as it siphons through letters with its tongue.

Blake wrinkles her nose in disgust. The tattered, faded gray edges of the parasol seemed to have grown even more mould since she’d last been here. She has never learned its name, but she’d know this kasaobake anywhere by its sickening scent that seemed to permeate the entire bar. Coupled with head-pounding ‘music’ consisting of unearthly screeches and the bright fluorescent lighting that fluctuated between various shades of pink and black, Blake once again takes a jab at herself for having started this gruesome career in the first place. 

“Hmmm,” says the filthy parasol again, its tongue flicking all over. “How’s this? Assassinate the -”

“No.”

One steely red eye rotates slowly to stare up at Blake. She swears she can feel the squish of sticky liquids as it does so. “Bllaaake,” it says, voice coming out as a hiss, “You’ve done this so many times. Don't tell me you're... afraid?”

Blake feels sick. She wants to throw up. “No,” she says again, and this time it sounds like the whine of a petulant child. She hates it. “I’m done with such business,” she says, trying to inject confidence into her voice. “Give me a new job.”

The kasaobake stares at her a few seconds longer, before it instantly burns half the pile of letters with spirit fire that glows red. “What a shame, a shame.” It leans over the counter until its eye is shoved almost right in Blake’s face. She resists the urge to lean away even though its filthy stench is overpowering. Slowly, the kasaobake turns to the left to regard something behind Blake.

“Look at how long your tails are,” it hisses, tongue slipping along its tattered weaves. “Your symbol of power. Everyone in hell knows who you are, Blake. They want to be like you. You’re their _inspiration_. One of the most powerful demons, most powerful assassins.” At the kasaobake’s words, Blake’s golden eyes dart down instinctively. She shoves her split tail out of sight until she’s practically sitting on the appendages. Even then, she has to curl the black tails in a spiral along her slim legs to prevent them from reaching the ground. 

“I know,” Blake whispers back, trying to clamp down the feeling of nausea and remain calm.

The kasaobake is looking at her patiently, as if waiting for Blake to continue speaking. When it finally realises she won’t, it finally draws back across the counter. Blake has yet to be thankful for the retreat of the overpowering smell when she has a scroll thrown rudely in her face. Her symbol is printed n the thick paper. Resisting the urge to glare at the damn animate object, she opens it. Heart thumping, her eyes glaze over the words and she has to force herself to focus. Golden slitted eyes flit all the way to the bottom.

_Yours sincerely,  
King Taiyang Xiao Long of Patch_

_P.S. I’m awfully sorry if the reward isn’t to your liking. Please don’t burn my entire family. Or friends. Or kingdom. Send a sign or something and we can work it out. Appreciate it!_

Blake’s arms tremble as she grips the piece of parchment tighter. Just what kind of terrible reputation did she now uphold? How did earth’s dwellers even think of her? She knows, of course. She’s just kidding herself, trying to play dumb against the devastation she herself had wrought upon innocents. Every time she had returned to the surface, she’d have heard the latest tale from whomever. Tales of a large black cat with sharp golden eyes and a tail that split right into a fork: another target down, burned to the crisp by brilliant white fire; or how about that woman eighty years ago that Blake had commanded the dead to murder quietly in the night?

 _I did it,_ Blake thinks, numb. _I did all of it._

What would the current king of Patch even want from a demon of her reputation? Quickly, Blake’s eyes scan through the rest of the scroll.

_Greetings, nekomata Blake._

_Uh, am I doing this right? I hope so. Oh god, what do you mean I only have one minute to say this? Ahem. So I’ll cut to the chase: there have been tons of assassins targeting my folks lately and my royal guard can’t even keep up with them all! ‘We’re only human,’ one of them said, which miiiight have given me the idea to contact you. And I know a cool demon guy who put me in touch with this fella right here - ow - okay, so anyway I heard you’re one of the best in the trade. Fight fire with fire, right? I’d like to ask you to guard my youngest daughter Ruby - she’s such a sweet thing, really, I just wouldn’t want anything to happen to her! She’s not trained as well as my firstborn, and she just loves getting into trouble… You’ll be paid handsomely, of course. I can even put a little catnip on the side? Hahaha! Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Yours sincerely,  
King Taiyang Xiao Long of Patch_

Blake gives the scroll a skeptical glance. Is this really a king? Most anyone wouldn’t be very impressed with such a casually worded request. But this king wants her to _guard_ someone. Could this be a trick? No, no trick. A mere mortal army couldn’t hope to take on her alone, not to mention a lone human.

Blake frowns, turning it over in her mind. Surely he’d have known what a danger she was. Surely? The king most likely had some sealing magic on him, or maybe the contract she’d sign would bind her to his family as long as he wished, or maybe he was _that_ friendly with demons. But did he _really_ want an assassin with a hundred year old reputation to act as a bodyguard for his family? Come to think of it, maybe the threats this Ruby was up against really were that dangerous. So dangerous that only a powerful demon could hope to take them all on at once…

_A job as a bodyguard could be the perfect way to start over. Someone to protect, not to kill._

“I’ll think about this.” Blake downs the last of her soothing tea. She rises on four legs, arching her back into a long stretch. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure. All the best for a regular customer.”

The demon’s purr makes the fur on the back of Blake’s ears prickle. She hurries outside as soon as she can, pushing past clutches of demons spinning and dancing on vomit-inducingly bright tiles. She clutches the scroll in her mouth. Ears down, she sprints away from the nightclub until she reaches the gorge just a few meters away. Blake jumps down without looking, and air currents catch her on feathers that sprout instantly from the tips of her claws. The innocent shape of a swift swoops through the darkening red sky of hell, past boulders and bright neon lights that flicker in the rolling fog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not exactly planning for this to be a longfic, but its not exactly a drabble collection either. idk where im going with this tbh


	2. Sizzle In The Morning Air

“Yang, will I die?” is the first question the blonde hears this morning.

Yang is still sleepy, and her back hurts - she must have gotten up on the wrong side of the bed just now - but when Ruby stares at her with those silver eyes filled with dread, the pleading expression that petite face, all but begging Yang to tell her everything will be okay, the older sister feels a fierce wave of protective instinct engulf her. Ruby is huddled underneath thick pink cotton with white polka dots strewn all over, and Yang tries her best to tighten her arms around the soft pile.

“It’ll be okay. Dad got the best of the best,” says Yang, tying to soothe her own bristling fur. “She’s professional, according to him. Apparently because she hasn't ever hurt any of her employers. And she’s a demon. So. That’s gotta count for something. Or something.”

Ruby glances up at Yang. “Uhhh huuhh,” she says with an arch of her dark brow. “Just saying, between you and me, but I think dad’s being… a little overprotective.”

“He’s way overprotective,” Yang agrees. “I mean, come on! A _demon_ as your bodyguard?” She flops down back first on Ruby’s bed, yawning and stretching out on the luxurious sheets. “Nothing’s even _happened_ , what’s got him in such a tizzy?” Yang grins at the ceiling, smashing her fists together. “I bet whoever dares step inside the palace wouldn't stand a chance against me! At least dad’s got one thing right. _I_ don't need a bodyguard!”

Ruby shivers under the sheets, and Yang can feel it. “I know he’s just worried, but I’m… scared. I don't even know her, and she’s not even human. Can I really trust her? Do you?”

Yang sits up then, taking in her little sister with her short fluffy black hair, tipped at the ends with red, the curve of her little nose and those large silver eyes looking up to her for guidance. Yang sags down. “I don't know, Ruby,” she admits, but nonetheless she offers her sister a smile she hopes is comforting. “I promise you that if she dares to touch you I’ll whip the… rip the… hang on, what species are we dealing with here again?”

“A neko-mata,” Ruby says, as if pronouncing the word for the first time. Her eyes shine bright. “I wonder what they’re like? I heard they’re like super scary cats.”

Yang snorts. “Dad hired a _cat_ to protect you?” That sounded easy. Yang flexes her calloused fingers, confident she can take on such a puny thing. Demon or not, a cat was still a cat.

“Yep! Super scary cats that can shapeshift, shoot fire and summon the dead,” Ruby adds, oblivious to the way Yang’s jaw drops open.

Yang blinks before she presses her hand to her head and lets out one big sigh. “That sounds just great!” Okay, Yang is starting to have misgivings about this whole plan. Just what was dad thinking having someone, or something, so dangerous next to Ruby all the time? Had he finally gone off the deep end? Of all the ideas he had come up with, this ranked a hundred times above that one time he had decided to send Zwei home via messenger pigeon. _Messenger pigeon_. The poor bird had been struggling to lift up the panting dog at the end of its journey!

“Oh! They also eat poison for breakfast,” Ruby offers as her sister’s head hits the pillow next to her.

“Charming,” Yang comments sardonically, resisting the urge to grip at her own hair.

“Yeah, I know. I’m weirded out too.” Ruby withdraws her legs to make room for Yang. She hugs them to her chest, shaking her head. “But I feel like we gotta trust dad on this one. He’s weird sometimes, but he wouldn’t put us in danger on purpose.”

“But does he _know_ what he’s doing?” 

“He’s still the king,” Ruby says, although she seems to hesitate a little. “He’s got uncle Qrow, and all his other advisors. They’d all need to approve this, right? I mean, he wouldn’t do something so extreme if it wasn’t needed, right? …right?”

Yang slowly exhales a big huff of air. “It doesn’t matter. You’d better believe I’m staying extra close to you,” she says firmly as she squeezes Ruby’s wrist. “And I’m not going to hold back if she does anything to harm you.” 

Yang will never forgive herself if anything happens to her sweet little sister. Just looking at this little ray of sunshine makes Yang’s heart twist painfully at the thought that someone out there would want to hurt her. How could they? It’s beyond Yang. Ruby’s so sweet and kind, always smiling and trying to make it a better day for everyone.

“I just wish I was as good at punching bad guys as you are.” Ruby ducks her head down. “Then I wouldn’t be in this mess. You guys wouldn’t need to worry so much.”

“Ruby, it’s okay.” Yang squeezes Ruby’s shoulders, before her hand travel to her back, where she rubs it in soothing circles. “I’ll train you double, okay? You’ve been improving so much. You’ll get there soon, I‘m sure of it.”

“Thanks, Yang.” Ruby brushes her messy hair out of her face in order to give Yang her signature smile. “Well, I guess if I’m going to meet this new bodyguard, I’d better get ready.” She swings her legs over the bed.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Tension melts away to make way for Yang’s teasing grin as she grips Ruby lightly by the collar of her nightgown. “Looks like I need to brush your hair again, you little scamp.” She attempts to tame Ruby’s wild bed mane by rubbing it down. It poofs back up despite her best efforts. “And it looks like it’s going to take a while,” Yang says in a sing-song voice.

“Fine, fine!” Ruby rolls her eyes and sits down, cross-legged and cross-armed on the bed. “Just don’t make me wear those stupid lady stilts again and I’ll be perfectly fine for the rest of the day.”

.

After much back and forth, Blake has decided to take the form of a young woman with dark hair and pale complexion, radically different from her previous human forms. Black curls sprout from her head and fall down her back in waves, and her golden eyes are no longer slitted like that of a cat’s. In this trade, it’s always important to retain traces of secrecy. Though she might be famous in a sense, her different disguises grant her almost total invisibility in the eyes of mortals. It’s almost ironic, in a way, that Blake has never used the colours of her true, feline appearance in human form before. 

_Sometimes danger hides in plain sight,_ Blake thinks with a grimace. Blake pats the top of her head one more time just to make sure her ears are hidden away, and by extension, her tails. She reaches for the comforting weight of Gambol Shroud on her back when she cocks her head back, taking in the sheer size of the palace before her. It glows in the early morning sun, golden hues and red accents catching the sun’s rays perfectly. 

Blake keeps her head down low again as she approaches the palace guards. “Blake,” she says when they ask for a name, and she feels a flash of something stab her at their widened eyes, the way one guard fumbles and almost drops his spear. 

Blake slips inside the palace gates like a shadow. Keeping to the walls, she feels strange apprehension well up inside her. Not just at being stared at by the kitchen’s waitstaff, who turn to regard her curiously. Prickles run down her spine at the thought of meeting her new charge, the girl she has been sworn to protect. Princess Ruby Rose. 

_Keep your chin up, Blake._ She breathes out heavily. _This is not the time for chickening out. You made a promise to yourself. You need to stand up for what you now know to be right._

Her own wandering footsteps lead to a massive door, probably at least twice Blake’s height. This was where she was supposed to go. She knocks, and the doors swing open. 

In front of Blake lies about three meters of red carpet, banners of the kingdom of patch hung all around them. On the throne sits a large man with tanned skin and blonde hair. Beside him are two girls who look as different as night and day. They’re sisters? They must be, since the king is speaking to the shorter girl in an animated manner, rubbing her head affectionately. She gives him a pout, but laughs along.

Two of them? Blake tries to get a better look from where she is. The shorter dark-haired girl is clad in a red dress with black highlights at the tips of the folds, and she has a pretty flower in her hair. _That one must be Ruby Rose,_ Blake concludes, looking right at the striking red of the flower. 

The other one must be the firstborn the king had mentioned in his letter. She has bright yellow hair that burns like fire, matched by the white of her pale skin. She’s wearing only a simple white dress, but Blake’s attention is drawn immediately to the large, heavy looking twin gauntlets on her arms. The taller girl turns and finds Blake looking. Their eyes meet, and Blake realises the girl’s eyes are lilac.

Then the girl smirks, placing her arms on her hips. Bright blonde is tossed over her shoulder as she turns around to whisper, “Hey dad, look what the cat dragged in.”

If Blake’s ears were still in existence, they would have twitched. As it is, all Blake can manage is a perfectly blank expression. 

_Did she really just?_

“Ohh! Hey! I mean, good morning.” King Xiao Long gets up, walking over to where Blake is standing, still at the door. His daughters trail after him, Ruby peeking out from behind him curiously, and the blonde giving Blake this look up and down, like she’s scanning every inch of her human form. 

Blake pushes her shoulders back. That’s right. This is like any business deal. The king obviously couldn’t have been such a goofball in real life. Though big, now he moves with a sort of grace not easily found. When he reaches Blake, he bows politely, and his daughters follow suit. “Greetings,” he says, in that deep voice that manages to be warm and kind at the same time. “Thank you for agreeing to our contract. From now on, I will entrust her safety -” he beckons Ruby forward, “- to you.”

Blake bows politely as well, both hands together. “Thank you for summoning me. Of course. I will see to it that she is well protected.”

When Blake straightens back up, she’s unnerved to see the blonde still staring at her. She doesn’t seem hostile. Instead, she seems to be contemplating something. Her lips are stretched into a little frown, and she leans forward, as if trying to inspect every inch of Blake’s hair.

Now, Blake has met many different clients in her life - the grudging, the hateful, the outright insane, but not once has any of them stared at her like an enigma to be figured out. Blake was meant to be disposable, always on the move, never revealing anything about herself to the outside world.

Being observed like this… almost unnerves the century old nekomata.

“Is something wrong?” Blake asks, rearranging her expression into the polite smile she has perfected that she has learnt put humans more at ease.

The girl’s thin eyebrow furrows before the wrinkles on her forehead relax. She leans back, suddenly all smiles. “Nothing, I was just wondering if a cat got your tongue, but now that I’ve heard you speak, guess not.”

 _She really did._ Blake is at a total loss of how to react. Her mind settles it for her by eloquently staring back at the blonde. 

Next to them, Ruby groans and pretends to vomit onto priceless carpet. The king laughs heartily and claps his daughter on her back. “How could I forget? This is my firstborn, Yang Xiao Long. And as you can see, she inherited my sense of humor.”

“My jokes are way better than yours, dad,” Yang says, grinning up at him and punching him playfully in his side with those gauntlets. Ruby can’t hold it in anymore and breaks into snickers at the sight. “She only _thinks_ she’s good,” Ruby whispers to Blake before a new wave of giggles crashes into her.

Blake nods at Ruby and observes their interactions quietly. This was a family, a father and his daughters. Something so emotional, so raw, that Blake couldn’t have hoped to understand as a freshly transformed bakeneko. How animalistic she had been. No longer would she break bonds apart the same way it had happened years before. Blake makes a silent pledge to put her all into protecting the younger girl in front of them. 

For now, she stands there, hands clasped together, wondering if the family would like her to leave. This is her first time taking on the role of guardian, and Blake, for the first time in many years finds herself in need of a cheat sheet. She stands stiffly, watching Ruby through the corner of her eyes. Should she stay here to guard the girl, or should she exit to give them some privacy? 

Blake feels rather than sees the gauntlet-clad arm that swings out. Blake tenses, all her instincts telling her to expect an attack. Instead, she’s greeted with a friendly smile and gleaming eyes and blonde hair that seem to glow in the sun. 

“Nice to meet you, Blake,” says Yang. “Better take good care of Ruby now. She’s a little rascal, you’ll see. But she’s a good kid at heart, and I’d really hate for anything to happen to her.” 

Blake swears specks of fire dance in and out of lilac, but then Yang turns away and it’s gone, back to faded purple. “See you later at breakfast,” she says cheerily. “You like lamp oil, right?”

“I… would like to thank you for the thoughtful gesture.”

“No problem.” Yang makes a peace sign and fires it like a finger gun. She follows her family out of the throne room. She doesn’t move with the grace of her father, nor the peppy hop and skip of her sister. Yang walks with that certain gait, hips swinging, confidence peppering her every step.

Blake watches her go. Left with no other option, Blake then takes her cue to follow. She glues her eyes to the floor, watching the emblems of fire whizz past as she hurries after them.

There are many things Blake still doesn’t understand about humans. _They’re such complicated creatures,_ is what she tells herself.


	3. Bristling Fur

Blake can tell Ruby doesn't trust her. When Blake’s around, the girl who seems so lively around family clams up and stares at her, awkwardly scuffing whatever ground is beneath her feet. _She knows,_ thinks Blake. How could she not? Blake is someone who’s infamous, after all. A well-deserved reaction. She wonders how she could have expected anything else.

Ruby has changed out of her formal wear into something she’s obviously much more comfortable in: practice gear and plain, simple cotton shirts and pants. “So… you…” Now, Ruby makes vague hand gestures over her shoulder, grinning uneasily. “Where do you come from?”

 _Do you really want to know?_ Blake wants to ask. Instead, she chooses to deflect Ruby’s question with a deadpan, “I don't think you want to hear about how members of my species procreate.”

“Nope!” Ruby’s silver eyes are wide, and she gives a hurried shake of her head. Wild red-tipped black bangs falls over her eyes. How ladylike. Blake’s eyes narrow and she gives Ruby a firm nod, as if reinforcing Ruby’s decision for her. Quiet silence settles in again as Ruby continues staring at her hands and Blake remains on guard for anything nearby.

“So… Blake.” Ruby pauses. “Can I call you that? I mean, we’re not friends or anything, but it’d be kinda weird if I didn't call you by any name at all. Can you imagine? ‘Hey, you’ - it’s so impersonal -”

“Blake might not even be my real name, you know,” she interrupts curtly.

“No, I… I mean, I guessed that…” Ruby looks up at the taller woman, and Blake thinks that Ruby looks almost sad, or pitiful. Blake wonders what could have warranted such a reaction, before brushing it aside. She’s here to protect, not to encroach on people’s privacy. 

Unlike a certain blonde she now knew. Agitated, Blake breathes out a heavy sigh, thinking back to the morning where Yang had grilled her with as many questions that could stuff the sandwich she was eating. “So you can shoot fire,” she had said, obviously thinking nothing of the way the kitchen staff all jolted and hurried out of the dining room. “How does it feel? Your hands get all tingly? How long till you need to reload? Do you even need to reload?” 

“Answering such questions is not part of my contract,” Blake had said, one dark brow quirking in annoyance. What was this girl up to? If word about her weaknesses got out, she’d have some real trouble brewing in her hands. Couldn’t Yang keep quiet for a few seconds?

“Come on, sourpuss, at least you can tell us _something_. You’re stuck with us now.” Then, Blake had caught the protective glance aimed towards Ruby, stuffing her face with fluffy, creamy desserts. Then Yang looked back at her, moment gone. Fingers up. “Looks like you’re a tough one to crack. Okay, so. One question? Two questions? Or maybe we should start somewhere simpler. Is your favourite colour black? Must be dark in hell. Your outfit looks good, though, I’m just saying! Okay, but do demons have tailors? It looks custom fit. Say, are you even from hell? I hear there’s many layers deep underground.”

Blake looks at the smaller girl beside her now, and maybe she can see where Yang’s coming from. She’s not blind to the obvious ulterior motives Yang has. Ruby is hunched down, looking like a sad little puppy that has just been kicked. Yang just wants to keep her little sister safe, and it’s something Blake can sympathise with. That said, Blake is starting to get a little annoyed with the way Yang’s going about it. Why can’t she leave Blake alone? The binding contract protects Yang from having a (weak) ember flicked right into her hair as a warning. Seems like accompanying Ruby to her training session is the only way Blake can avoid her for the time being.

“Um, well, it’s a nice day out here.”

Blake glances at the girl who now looks like she’s deliberately lagging behind. Is Blake really making Ruby that uncomfortable? This won't do. She can't guard someone behind her, and she doesn't even know where the training area is. ‘Five minute walk’ is not an adequate description. Blake slows down so Ruby can catch up to her, but she seems to hesitate a little. Blake finds herself tilting her head in curiosity. Perhaps this is her cue to start the ball rolling. It _would_ be difficult to interact with a client she’s meant to be protecting if they don't get along.

“It is a nice day,” Blake concedes, looking up. “I haven't seen the sky and your trees in a while.”

“You haven't?” Ruby visibly perks up when Blake speaks. She still seems wary, but puppy ears are pricked at attention now. To Blake’s relief, she steps closer.

“Yes,” Blake replies, surveying the area for anyone who might have thought to make use of the brief window of opportunity. “Where I reside the sky’s always dark and red. I’ve yet to see something so beautiful, like from your world.” Her senses return nothing. Still Blake remains cautious. The king had briefed her in great detail of sneaky threats that had managed to enter the confines of the palace, possibly with some help on the side. If she concentrates, she can hear the faint creaking as a hidden soldier adjusts their armor. They’ve been working harder than ever, undercover so as not to draw the sisters’ suspicions. Blake glances back at the high walls she can see in the distance. Was someone here right now, using a glamor to disguise themselves?

“That sounds really boring,” Ruby replies, oblivious to the way Blake’s hands are creeping closer to the katana on her back. “So, Yang’s right, then? You really do live in hell?”

“Yes,” says Blake as they finally enter the cool shade of the weapons and armor training area. She wonders whether to elaborate, then figures that since they’ve reached, she need not bother. Ruby waves at her instructor, a large heavyset man who nods back at her greeting. He leaves for a bit to grab something.

Unfortunately, Ruby has other plans. She flops on top of a box containing horse feed, to Blake’s disgust. Ruby seems not to notice Blake’s wrinkled nose. Swinging her legs back and forth, Ruby asks excitedly, “What’s it like in there?”

As it turns out, being someone’s bodyguard apparently means being their personal entertainer as well. Still, at least Ruby isn’t being like Yang. Ruby is earnest and eager, ready to learn, while Yang either doesn’t realise or doesn’t care that Blake doesn’t want to reveal anything so soon. Actually, preferably never. Blake wants to make amends for her past, and she would really, really love to sweep everything under the rug and never speak of it ever again.

The thing is, Ruby is looking at her as if waiting for Blake to tell a high fantasy epic, and something about her adorable expression makes Blake give in. 

“It’s dark and oppressive,” says Blake, taking a seat on a stool across from Ruby. _She seems so innocent,_ Blake thinks. _Can I really tell her what it’s like in there?_ Maybe she should focus on the brighter side of things. “But sometimes we have events to celebrate special occasions, just like you humans do. There’s some places that are popular hangouts, so we gather there.” _To rejoice over others’ death and suffering,_ Blake leaves unsaid. _What made me decide to participate?_

Ruby nods as if Blake has just told her something very profound. “I didn’t know hell was such a cool place to be. Sounds pretty fun. Could I go one day?”

“ _No_ ,” Blake snaps as a sudden chill strikes her heart. “Don’t even _try_ to enter.”

Ruby flinches away. “Y-yeah, got it,” she mutters. She stands up and, curiously enough, bows. It looks quick and sloppy, though, and Ruby hurriedly dashes off in the direction of her instructor, who is beckoning her with a flick of his palm.

Blake forcibly crosses her arms and turns to survey the entrance of the training area.

.

Yang does not see Ruby the rest of the morning, and it drives her crazy wondering what’s happening to them out there. Yang is pressed up against the huge windows of the palace, trying to catch a glimpse of black and red together. 

_Honestly,_ Yang thinks as she takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. Her knuckles are tapping rapidly against the windowsill, as if itching to punch something, anything, right about now. She just got dismissed from yet another boring _blah blah_ royal studies kinda thing where she couldn’t pay even a lick of attention in worry for Ruby, out there with her new bodyguard. 

_We’ll see if you’re worthy of the title,_ Yang promises herself, eyes narrowing and lilac flickering into flames. That demon had better not hurt Ruby, or she’d… she’d beat Blake up herself!

Even Yang recognises that’s a very dumb idea. Reckless and impulsive she might be, she knows going after someone so powerful would result in her own utter beatdown, and that’s only if Blake is feeling generous. 

So, all Yang can do now is fidget and fret and wait for Ruby and Blake to come home for lunch. Even if the demon doesn’t try anything _now_ , she still might in the near future. Yang isn’t going to trust her that easily. If you really think about it, what use do demons even have for earthly possessions like money? To place bets at the undead casino?

“Yang!” she hears the familiar voice call, scattering her thoughts. Yang turns around and is promptly assaulted by her sister, who had dived in for a tackle-hug. 

“Learning only from the best, eh?” Yang jokes, holding her close and pretending to wrestle with Ruby for a while. “I’m so proud of my baby sister!”

Blake is standing just a few feet away, hands together, posture stiff and golden eyes holding no emotion in them. Yang gives her a practiced smile before she turns to Ruby again. “So, how was training today?” she asks, trying to discern if Blake did anything to Ruby. Are nekomatas able to mind control victims?

Ruby looks back over her shoulder. “Um, is it okay giving us some time alone to talk?” she asks Blake.

“Of course.” Blake moves further away, leaning against the wall. Her gaze seems fixed on some point in the distance down the corridor. 

“Yaaang,” Ruby whispers urgently as she takes her sister’s hand in hers, “she’s super quiet and I’m scared of her!”

“Of all things to be afraid of, it’s Blake being _quiet_?” Yang asks, not even really all that surprised. “Not, you know, the whole _being a demon_ thing?”

“Oh yeah, that’s pretty scary too,” says Ruby, a bit too dismissively in Yang’s opinion. “But I’d be scared of her even if she wasn’t a demon! I tried and tried and she barely even talked to me, and now I’m worried I’m bothering her.” Yang swears she sees Blake’s golden eyes flick toward them, but it’s gone too fast for her to be sure. Through this Ruby continues, “And if I’m bothering her, will she, like, smite me or something?”

“That wouldn’t make sense,” says Yang in as low a voice as she can muster. She’s trying to look over Ruby’s head to discern if the stupid cat girl is daring to eavesdrop on them. “She’s being paid to protect you,” says Yang, despite her own misgivings. “Smiting you wouldn’t exactly be the fastest approach to getting paid now, would it?”

Ruby considers this before nodding. “Right, right, you’re right, Yang. But just… I don’t know, if we’re pretty much gonna be stuck together forever I want to get to know her better, but I’m stumped. She doesn’t really say much. I thought I was getting somewhere maybe once but then she became angry at me! Oh no, I must have said something wrong...”

“Did you now?” Yang asks. Blake doesn’t look over.

“I mean, I think so. Hey, Yang,” Ruby says as she shakes Yang by the shoulders. “I saw you talking to her this morning. Did you get anything out of her? Maybe what she likes or something?”

“I’m pretty sure I only know what she dislikes, and she dislikes having conversations with us,” Yang retorts, rolling her eyes and placing one hand on her hip. “Seriously, would it kill her to tell me her favourite colour? That’s pretty much the most basic question ever.”

“Maybe demons just aren’t very chatty,” Ruby suggests. 

“Maybe. You’ve got this, Rubes. If _I’m_ having trouble, you know it’s not your fault,” Yang says with a shrug, confident smile back in place. “Some are just a lost cause.” 

Ruby shivers. “Uh, Yang, I don’t know if demons take insults very well.”

Yang surveys Blake, trying to discern if she really is listening in on them. If she has heard Yang’s remark, she doesn’t react to it. With a toss of her hair, Yang says, “Okay, I’ll stop. Best ask her to get going now. It’s time for lunch.”

“Okay.” Ruby looks like she’s about to call for Blake to follow, before she decides against it and meekly approaches her instead. She returns with Blake on her heels. When Blake passes Yang, there’s an unreadable glint in her eyes that makes Yang go _Damn it, she probably heard._

So maaaybee if she doesn’t want her precious hair to burst into flames she needs to do something to pacify Blake, and quick. To be honest, Yang feels a little bad now. Demon or not, Blake still is working as a protector for someone she doesn’t even know. Maybe Yang shouldn’t have said anything. Sometimes Yang just runs her mouth too much and things just slip out before she can stop. If Blake wasn’t someone with various powers of voodoo and whatnot, would she have insulted her behind her back? Can she even expect a demon to have social skills?

One thing’s for sure - Yang still needs to apologise. So, sucking in a deep breath, she walks forward briskly to catch up with the dark-haired woman. Yang leans forward, hair trailing down her shoulder. “Hey, Blake? Thank you for bringing Ruby back home safe,” Yang offers, hoping to start something.

Blake barely spares her a glance. “It’s my job,” she says curtly, speeding up to leave Yang behind.

As it turns out, Yang _can_ do worse than this morning. _Yeah, I get it._ Yang grimaces and slumps forward. _Ruby wasn’t kidding when she said she was distant._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewatched their interactions in V1E3 for this


	4. Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kudos and comments. Though I might not reply to every single one I appreciate getting them!

Blake crosses her arms and leans back against the walls of the bathhouse. Ruby is inside, and Blake can hear her singing a faint tune as she showers. Outside, the corridor is empty and dark, save for the minute moonlight that swathes the intricate tilings in silver. Blake almost wishes she can shapeshift her cat ears back into existence so as to pinpoint the sounds accurately. She can hear the faint rustling of leaves in the courtyard and a soldier making his way round the castle, but not exactly _where_ they are. She’d like to know exact locations, but in the best interests of maintaining the element of surprise she has to keep any identifying traits under wraps.

Blake doesn’t need her feline ears to hear what comes next, however. Intrigued, she raises an eyebrow at the telltale sound of a rhino thundering its way through the corridors. Mouth set in a thin line, Blake is ready when Yang pops into view from behind a large ceramic with swirls placed against the wall. 

Yang may be getting in over her head here. She’d come with the intention of finding out what the demon was planning before realising that Blake isn’t actually _doing_ anything. She’s just… standing there, no hint of paranormal activity whatsoever. She looks just like any other beautiful young lady in her prime. Sure, her outfit is distinctive, with the stark contrast of black and white and those little vest tails, and the sharp glint of the katana on her back isn’t easily missed. But still, if Yang hadn’t known about Blake’s true nature she’d scarcely be able to tell. 

What is Blake playing at?

 _She looks so normal,_ fumes Yang. _Just so…_ normal. Arms crossed, back against the door, gleaming golden eyes staring straight at her - _oh crap_.

Oops. Caught. “Hey! Sup!” Yang throws her hand up in a friendly wave, trying to ignore the prickle of anxiety that engulfs her at the look Blake is giving her. How did she know she was there? She’d been so quiet! Could Blake read minds? Yang awkwardly steps over the decorations to avoid tripping. 

Blake remains unimpressed. No doubt the blonde hadn’t come here to say hi. “Good evening,” she says coolly, refusing to let her mask slip. Showing her irritation is unprofessional and rightly so. No matter how annoying Yang is being, Blake must remain respectful. Even if her grin is making her eyelid twitch.

“Hi! H-hi.” Yang sticks her hand to her side. “Lovely… evening, isn’t it?”

Blake briefly reflects on the similar speech patterns the sisters share when they feel awkward. “Agreed,” she says, turning away from Yang to look down the other corridor.

Yang tries not to let her apprehension show. Blake hasn’t made any move to attack, though, which is good. Despite the fact Yang still needs to apologise. Right. Wondering how to get Blake into a position where that’s even possible, Yang asks, “Say, why aren’t you attacking me?”

Blake actually startles at that, facing Yang with golden eyes wide and shoulders tensing. “I - you - why would I?” she asks, a little harsher than she meant to. Stopping to compose herself, she says softer, “I mean to say, I would have no reason to attack you.” Uncomfortable, Blake drops her gaze to the floor.

“Why?” Yang presses. It feels like something has just overcome her. Blake can’t just tell her that, give an unconvincing non-answer, and then expect her to drop the subject. Not when Ruby is at stake! Getting a bit too into it, Yang takes a step forward. “I mean, you _could_ just kill us all and then vanish into hell right? What’s stopping you from doing that?”

“I have no desire to.”

“Yeah, but why? How much is my dad paying you?” Yang clenches her fists together, missing the familiar metal touch of her gauntlets. 

“A lot, actually.”

Yang scoffs. Of course she’d only be concerned about her paycheck. Of course. “Still, do you need to be _here_?” _Where Ruby’s defenseless and all alone?_ Yang replaces with, “You’re not creeping on my sister, are you?”

Blake gives another roll of her eyes. “No. King’s orders. I am to follow her always. I am in no way interested in your sister.”

Yang does not like the attitude Blake’s giving her. “You’re not really telling me anything,” she insists, stepping forward. “What do you have to hide? Or are you just biding your time?” Is it so unreasonable to get to know her sister’s bodyguard? How could Yang just entrust Ruby to someone they both know nothing about? Doubt flickers when she wonders if her father has discussed more with Blake, but then why not tell her?

“You seem strangely eager about facing death,” Blake retorts to distract Yang. What does she have to hide? The answer is plenty. How would Blake even tell Yang anything? About her past, or her motivations? _It’s personal, please,_ Blake thinks, asking Yang silently to stop poking her nose in her private business. What is Yang even _doing_ anyway? Doesn’t she realise giving any demon ideas like this isn’t bound to end well for her? Maybe she knows, and maybe she doesn’t care. Certainly wouldn’t surprise Blake.

 _Is she threatening me?_ One look up and down tells Yang that no, Blake isn’t… or she isn’t being serious _for the time being,_ Yang tells herself. Blake hasn’t proven herself trustworthy yet. 

Then Yang narrows in on Blake’s facial expression, and she realises that Blake is unusually tense. There’s not much that can be seen, but for someone as stoic as Blake it’s as obvious as neon road signs. Blake’s thin dark brows are furrowed slightly, and the way she’s pressing her lips together can’t be natural. She does a good job of hiding it, but Yang finally realises she’s hit a nerve. She takes a step back, almost anticipating a sharp rebuke sent her way. But Blake doesn’t seem mad. Instead, she looks… troubled. 

Aw man, did Yang cause Blake to remember something painful? 

Yang steps back, unsure what to do now. If calling Blake a lost cause wasn’t bad enough, now she’s managed to make a _demon_ feel down. Yang finds herself holding out a hand, and then being unsure what to do with it. Should she… try to comfort Blake? When they don’t know each other and Blake seems annoyed with Yang’s very existence? Yang almost feels sheepish. That’s her fault. Still someone potentially dangerous, mind you.

Blake’s falling down the spiral of guilt and misery once again when she feels a warm hand make contact with her bare shoulder. She looks at the offending hand, her eyes tracing the arm up to the rest of Yang. The blonde feels warm, like fire. Blake wonders if its in her name, the same way lilac eyes smoulder with flames. 

“Hey,” says Yang, more gently than what Blake’s ever heard before. Faint stirrings of distant memories tickle her like feathers in the breeze. Yang speaks like this isn’t Blake she’s talking to, but her precious little sister Ruby. “It’s okay,” she adds. “I’m sorry about that. You don’t have to tell me. I just kinda… well… I didn’t realise demons had emotions.”

“They don’t,” Blake says stiffly, on instinct. What has she done? How could she? She’d let Yang seen her weakness. Shame coils like a snake around her, suffocating her. This is awful. If she were back in hell her boss would long have flung her against a wall. It wouldn’t hurt, but his words would: he’d mock her for being weak, for being an embarrassment to demons everywhere. It’s been years since she was that young bakeneko, but still Blake remains afraid to disappoint him. Blake squeezes her eyes shut, afraid she will see sharp black horns flash by at any moment, that her world will explode into red.

“You kinda suck at being a demon then,” comes Yang’s voice. Is she taunting her? No, Yang’s tone is much more playful than the maliciousness of her boss’s. _Yang is…_ Blake opens her eyes just in time for Yang’s arms to wrap around her and squeeze the air out of her. She blinks away visions of black and red scattering the edges of her vision. Slowly, as if afraid, Blake returns Yang’s embrace. She inhales despite having no need to, and it comes out as a shaky sound. Slowly, she feels herself growing calmer once again.

Yang lets out a sigh of relief. When Blake had gotten all cold and sweaty Yang hadn’t known how to react, but she just… had. Then froze. She’d been afraid that Blake wouldn’t like being hugged very much, but if Blake’s against it, Yang can’t tell. She’s not pushing her away, which is a great start, right? 

Yang finds herself feeling almost disappointed when Blake starts to struggle slightly in her grasp. She takes a moment to wonder why Blake doesn’t just push her away before Yang obliges and releases her. Despite this, Blake isn’t drawing away. Blake looks at her with an almost demure expression on her pale face illuminated by moonlight. “Thank you,” says Blake, embarrassed.

“Nah, no problem.” Yang grins and shrugs. “Consider it my apology for going too far. And while we’re at it, I shouldn’t have insulted you earlier. Sorry.”

Blake nods as a wry smile makes its way across her lips. “It’s alright.”

“Now can you tell me your favourite colour?”

“Don’t push it.” Blake’s smile morphs into a smirk.

“Just pulling your tail, miss.” _Ha! I got her to smile,_ Yang thinks triumphantly. A major point for her team. Maybe she really was thinking about this too much. To Yang, now Blake doesn’t seem so dangerous. At least, Blake probably wouldn’t be having a full-blown panic attack over Yang’s ill-timed questions if she actually did intend to harm Ruby. Yang hadn’t even realised demons could experience anxiety. Were all demons like Blake? Was her view of them wrong?

“Yang! Yang!” The sound of rapid pounding against the door signals Ruby’s approach. “You’re out there, right? Can you… uh… get me a towel? I forgot to bring one in.”

“Again?” Yang calls back. “Sit tight, Rubes, I’ll rescue you!” To Blake, Yang casually gives her a wink. “You know, anytime you’re ready to try, my door’s open.” She leaves running down the corridors like the royal heir she is. 

Blake watches her go, brushing aside her confusion at Yang’s gestures for now. Now that her distraction is gone Blake wonders if anything managed to slip under her radar. But no, she’d have sensed an intruder. Ruby is safe for now. Blake stares up at the shattered pieces of moon across the sky, tapping her hand against her thigh. _My first day done. It wasn’t so bad, was it, Blake?_

“Hey, Blake, are you still there? So my room’s a liiiittle far away and Yang’s gonna take a really long time to get there, so… wanna play I spy?”

Blake spoke a little too soon.


End file.
